Crush : MaxR Songfic
by STARszx
Summary: Takes place during SOF. You can probably gauge when and where. Summary : Fang is dating Lissa , Max is dating Sam. But what happens when Fang lets his true feelings known?


**A/N : I wrote this in December o.o When I was in Korea. And I finally decided to post it XD Can't be bothered editing it now X: My stomach's aching like merde. Probably because of the raw fish I ate yesterday ._. #1 tip for surviving CNY : DO NOT eat the raw fish x.x**

**

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush , what a rush_

"Bye Lissa," I said.

"Hey , Nick , I love you. Bye."

"Bye," I said again and put down the phone. I couldn't bring myself to say I loved her. I already loved somebody else.

Guilt washed over me. I felt bad for using Lissa. She was actually quite pretty but she cannot compare to that special person in my heart.

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me , just too much , just too much_

I car stopped in front of the house. I walked over to the window and saw Sam and Max step out of the car. They had just come back from their date.

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You've got me hypnotized , so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

I watched as Sam kissed Max goodbye. My heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces.

_I don't like Max that way_ I forced myself to think. _She's just like a sister_.

Ugh , it wasn't working. What's true cannot be denied. All I ever think about is Max. How beautiful she is. How loving she is. How she can be graceful even when she's fighting Erasers.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be , where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

Max stood on the front porch , staring as Sam and his sister drove away. Her face showed no expression. What is she thinking about?

Ugh , what am I thinking? Am I really in love with Maximum Ride? My supposed 'sister'?

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

What if she really does feel the same way about me? What would happen? I was so unsure. Maybe that's why I keep holding back. Could it be that she's doing the same?

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging , spending time girl_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_Fang , get a grip. She's your best friend _I thought. _But what if there's more? …._

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last , last forever , forever_

But I'll never know unless I try. Max and I are always on the same wavelength. It's as if we were soul mates. I bet that our relationship can last forever.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be , where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

Max walked into the house. I heard the door shut. Everybody was in their rooms other than Max and I. She was still silent. Usually I could read her like an open book although she is not that easy to read. But right now , I can't figure out what's going on in her mind.

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. I walked into the kitchen , knowing she was there. She turned around and saw me but I ignored her and went to get a glass of water.

When I finally looked up at her , she smiled at me. It was a genuine and special smile. It was reserved for only the people she liked most. Like Angel and me and Sam.

Sam. Maybe I shouldn't do this. What if it makes her more confused? I drank up the water and nodded at her before going up to my room hastily.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You've got me hypnotized , so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

I locked the door and leaned against it. I sighed.

I can't do this. I'm too unsure and afraid. How will she take it?

I shook my head , trying to clear it.

**Max POV**

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be , where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

I watched as Fang ran up the stairs. I sighed and headed upstairs as well. So many thoughts were running through my head. What if ….

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

I turned and glanced at Fang's door. It was closed. I walked over and knocked on it hesitantly. I waited a few seconds , but there was no answer. I sighed and rested my head on the door.

"I love you," I whispered. I like Sam a lot , but he can never compare to Fang. But he's got Lissa.

**Fang POV**

"I love you," Max's voice came as a whisper. My breath hitched and I turned around sharply.

I opened the door and found Max walking across the hallway towards her room silently.

"Max," I called. She turned around and I smiled involuntarily. I closed the space between us and met her startled lips with mine.


End file.
